Dance d'amour
by hamlet-972
Summary: ...And the loving feels alright... Who said that old bat has no heart? SnapeTonks


**disclaimer: **Snape and Tonks both belong to J.K. Rowling and guess what? I'm not her! And the song belongs to The 69 eyes, I'm not one of them either.

A/N: Okay, here's the romantic SnapeTonks-fic I promised RazorbladeRose to write. So blame her if it sucks.

Big thanks to Magou, I changed the line... Look, I write these things in English, my mother tongue is Finnish and that line is French! I'm trapped with three bloody languages!

The song is The 69 eyes's Dance d'amour. Enjoy.

------------

_Your lips shine like Paris_

_Mon amour_

_À toi toujours _

_Ma chérie_

_But your tears bring a little London for me_

_Berlin can never be so cold as you reach_

A beautiful laugh echoed in the Snape Manor. Severus Snape blushed as he grinned.

"I'm sorry, but I have never done this before." He smiled.

Nymphadora Tonks, or just Tonks, laughed. "You have never cooked?" She asked in disbelief. "Oh yeah, you're one of those rich kids with house-elves."

"Rich kids?"

"Well, you are!"

"Whatever... Why can't you do this?!" Severus cried frustrated after he accidentally put cinnamon in the mushroom-soup.

"I won our bet, remember? I believed that they wouldn't expel Harry. And guess what? They didn't!" Tonks smiled widely.

Snape snorted. "Well, he would've deserved it."

"Oh please! I know that you don't really hate him." She cooed.

"Oh really?"

Tonks jumped off the table and walked behind Severus. "Oh really." She whispered in his ear.

"And how do you know that?"

She let her hands under his shirt. She gently caressed his pale back. "I know you." She breathed. "I know every single muscle and nerve. I know all the thoughts in your head and I know how much you love my touch."

She kissed his ear.

"I know why you don't want anyone to know that I know all those things."

Severus turned around to face her. He gave her a small smile. "You know too much."

"Dance with me."

_Dance with me to the night_

_To the serious moonlight _

_Brighter than the stars above you shine_

_And the loving feels alright_

And they danced. They forgot the burning soup, which found its way to the trash with a little help from a house-elf. They danced around the manor without music, or without saying a word.

The night came. The moon rose above the manor like every night. They still danced, they weren't tired. When they finally stopped Severus looked straight in her eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

Tonks pressed a soft kiss on his lips and pushed herself away.

"I have to go. Goodnight, Severus." She was just about to disapparate when Severus grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go. Not tonight. I need you."

Tonks shook her head. "Severus-"

"I know you're afraid. But there's no reason to be."

Suddenly she nodded.

"Yes."

He gave her a puzzled look. "Yes what?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

_Give me the moment that the world won't need_

_Ce soir_

_Tu es à moi_

_Ma chérie _

_But your fears ain't no strangers for me_

_Morning can never be so cold as you leave_

Severus smiled widely. "You will?"

Tonks nodded again. "I will."

--$--$--

Tonks carefully stood up and got dressed. She didn't notice when Severus woke up.

"Now when you are my fiancée, you don't really have to leave every morning behind my back."

Tonks jumped and turned around. "You scared me."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Come back to bed." He said then.

"But-"

"Ma chérie, je t'en prie."

Tonks raised her eyebrows. "You speak French?

He nodded. "Oui."

She smiled. "Well, in that case..." She muttered as she went back to bed.

_Dance with me to the night _

_To the serious moonlight_

_Brighter than the stars above you shine_

_And the loving feels alright_

_-----_

A/N: The line I mentioned earlier was "Ma chérie, je t'en prie", and it means "My darling, please". Again, thank you Magou.

And I need more reviews! I'm addicted! Two is not enough (and the other one wasn't really a review)! And I'm still having writer's block. I haven't written anything for almost a week! Help...


End file.
